Crazy Hormones
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: They were taken, kidnaped and bound. They weren't sure what the group wanted from them until the very end. AkatsukixOcs
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Hormones (AkatsukixOc)

Neko Hoshi: This random fanfic was brought on by reading the newest chapter of XxWeirdLover23xX's fanfic On Their Territory We're Screwed. So ideas to this fanfic are credited to her. So on with the show . . . I think Sasori's rubbing off on me.

* * *

A squeak escaped her parted lips as her back pulsated from the hard wall that it collided with. Her steel blue eyes glared at the figure that she had in her vision as it blurred slightly from the pain that she wished she wasn't accustomed too. Her breath was caught in her throat for a second only to have it escape in a gasp as the pain continued.

_Damn you_, she thought as she continued to glare through the loose strands of auburn hair that wasn't with her bangs.

The figure that was obviously taller than her had a smirk as he stared down at her.

"Get the hell off me!" Another girl yelled as she tried her best and struggled against the person that held her wrists in a powerful grip that could break them if they wanted to.

Another felt her body feel drained, as if she could barely move without help from someone else.

"What the hell do you want with us?" The auburn haired girl asked as she glared.

"You'll see soon enough bitch. Now keep that cunt mouth shut and be a good little slut." The figure said as he glared down at her with his unusual purple eyes.

She licked at her dried lips, wishing she could grab her chap stick, only to have an idea come into her mind. She wasn't slow at all when it came to times of fighting like it called for now. With that look of determination, she smiled at the man.

"What the hell-"

She didn't let him finish his question, bringing her leg up to nail him in the family jewels, bringing him to his knees. "Serves you fucking right to harass me like this."

She looked at her friends, wanting to save them but she was outnumbered. She knew when to run like a bat out of hell; even if it meant leaving her friends behind. She had to find others to help her out, if they would listen to her. People hated her, she was freak in the school and they wouldn't believe a word.

She ran out to the door and fell to her ass, eyes widening as if she felt like she had gone to heaven while she was in hell.

"Hidan, I thought you were supposed to hold her. Don't tell me a little squirt got the better of you?" A voice asked at the end, making her glare.

"I dare you to call me a squirt again. I'll fucking take something sharp and cut your ass into pieces then feet you to something so fucking hungry that it would eat it." She hissed in the darkest tone she could muster while she was shaking inside.

"Tough girl huh? I like that. I'm sure Kisame would too." The man said, answering her in a way.

Her heart skipped a beat for a second then returned to the normal rhythm as she got up.

"Out of my way." She hissed, almost like she was a cat trying to defend itself from a predator. She barred her teeth a bit, ready to fight to the death it seemed like.

"What's taking so long un?" Another asked, pushing the other out of the way with a glare focused on him. "A runner huh? Maybe we should take care of her right now?"

Grabbing a chair, she held it close to dear life ready to throw it if she had to. She had to get away; she didn't want this to be scarred into her memories, causing more nightmares at night.

"Nice work, you scared them. Out of here now boys!" a woman's voice was a welcome to them, forcing the harassers out of the room. A smile came onto her lips as they curled up together, trying their best not to show weakness to the enemy.

They felt her stares on them as if she was trying to be nice when they had a feeling she was putting up a fake self of herself.

"Sorry for that. They can be jerks at times if you can tell."

With the apology the words started to blur together as they fell into the dancing black dots in their sight.

"We're sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A/N: Like I said, it was brought on by reading XxWeirdLover23xX's fanfic and the guys being shirtless. So credit her for the idea. And I wanted to do it from their point of views so bare with me the agony of switching person to person. Enjoy.

Her eye sight was blurry as she tried to figure out where she was. Sucking in a breath, it stung on her back as if she was slammed against something that was hard – very hard.

"I'm glad to see your awake bitch. Now get dressed." The same voice from before woke her from the grogginess of before only to show that what she saw wasn't a dream. She wished it was a dream but from the man's voice, it was all real.

"What the fuck happened? Where did you take us?" She yelled as she sat up, noticing she was alone with the man she never wanted to be alone with.

"It's none of your concern right now. Get dressed and don't try anything funny. I can sense your chakra pretty good even if you're not a ninja." He growled, throwing an outfit at her.

She returned the glare as she silently prayed to the person higher above for her friends.

"Where the hell am I and where is Ashley?" Another yelled as her dirty blond hair hung limply around her head. Her ocean blue eyes narrowed to the point all she could see was darkness.

"You'll see her soon enough, along with the other girl that was with you." Someone answered her with a hiss as if he didn't want to be there at that moment.

"Tell me where she and Katie are now? If you don't, you better pray to God that I don't kick your ass right here and now!" She yelled as she took a step to the person only to fall on her ass.

"Just because you're our prisoner doesn't mean you can boss us around like that brat." He hissed, narrowing his eyes, "like I said before you went ranting. You'll see them soon enough. Now get dressed."

She caught the outfit in midair, turning her back to the figure that left here there for privacy.

"Where's Deikun and Tachi-kun at?" A brunette asked as she looked around, clearly changed into the outfit she was given by the person that was holding her hostage.

"Who ever your talking back, you'll see them soon enough. Now shut up and follow me." He hissed, turning his back to her and led the way out of the lonely room.

"So what happened Hidan? You seem like you got your ass handed to you by that red head. Maybe you should have her to get her trained to keep that temper under control. It would be a bad thing if she learned how to use it." A guy said as he snickered at the strangely colored eye man as he held ice to the most personal space on a man's body.

"Shut the fuck up. I can't touch her remember; only those two gay bastards get to." He growled, only to hiss out in pain as something hit the back of his head.

"We're not gay like you are Hidan. Now shut up, here they come." A man hissed in annoyance at the newest member as he kept his gaze on the door.

The door opened to show the three girls dressed in the same thing that was a purple short cut dress with the V neck showing some cleavage to the men.

"You guys better pay me for this thing." The blond growled as she gritted her teeth in annoyance at the dress.

"Oh you'll see soon enough. Now Itachi, Kisame take the one you guys were given. Hidan and Sasori you do the same. Deidara and Tobi you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

With a jerk, the blond was hauled away by the two that seemed to be the oddest out of the bunch. One was Tobi who had the orange swirled mask on while his black hair was spiked everywhere. The other was Deidara with the long blond hair put into a high ponytail while the rest hung over his eye and down his back.

"Where are you taking me?" The blond asked, glaring as she followed behind them.

"We get to claim you and train you, simple as that." Deidara answered as a smirk appeared on his lips, unknowing to her.

"Why? I mean I think we're perfectly fine back at school, getting ready for the stupid talent show but no, you guys had to ruin it." She asked. She had the urge to kill them, wanting to hear their pleas for forgiveness.

"Well Sam, you deserve excitement in her life, simple as that. Now get ready for it." Tobi answered in that dark, ominous voice that told her that it wasn't Tobi speaking.

"This is pretty stupid I say so myself." Ashley muttered as she glared at the six foot four man's ass, blushing all along the way.

"Stupid my ass. I get to have fun for once. Itachi, do you want to go first or should I?" Kisame asked a little smirk on his lips.

"I'm not taking any part of this. It's unmoral in my eyes so leave me out of it." Itachi replied before he walked away from his partner.

Kisame shrugged and walked on to the location he wanted, which scared Ashley a bit as her only hope walked behind a door.

Katie tried to ignore the stares she was getting from the Jashinist and puppet but it was getting on her nerves and it was making herself conscious. "What do you guys want?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Hidan chimed a little as he got closer to the brunette teen.

"Oh shit." She mouthed as she felt paralyzed to the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

All three woke up with sweat on their faces with their mouths open ready for a scream. They stared at the ebony night that surrounded them.

"What the hell?" Ashley asked, glaring as if she was ready to kill her dream.

"I don't know 'Tachi but hopefully that never happens." Sam answered.

"I don't know but if it does and they're shirtless like that then I'll be happy with Hidan and Sasori." Katie muttered as she curled up with Ashley's arm in hers.

They shrugged and tried to get back to sleep.


End file.
